Showing Emotions
by BloodyVocaloid
Summary: Kikaito bets Akaito that there is nothing Akaito can do to get Zeito to show emotions. Akaito is up to the challenge!
1. Chapter 1

Akaito opened the door with gusto and stepped into the room with a bounce in his step. The wide and stupid grin on his face announced to all that he was having a great day. To the ordinary person who saw this grin, most would assume something wonderful had happened to brighten his day. However, to Akaito's large family, this large grin was an ordinary sight. Akaito was rarely down. He always had one prank set up after another to keep his day joyous all day long. If anything, this stupid smile meant that Akaito was up to no good per usual.  
The pepper Shion brother passed by the living room with haste before something caught his eye.

The something happened to be very yellow.  
Stopping his springing step, Akaito backtracked to the couch where his older brother Kikaito was located with a very out of place frown on his face.  
If anyone could compete with Akaito's joyous nature, it was Kikaito. Kikaito, the yellow robotic Shion brother was KNOWN for his optimism and bright smiles. However, today, Akaito saw no smiles upon Kikaito's features. This fact struck the red head as strange enough to pause his current devious activities.

"Yo Kikai-kun~!" Akaito said enthusiastically. "What's got your sunny disposition upside down today?"

Kikaito blinked and took a moment to acknowledge Akaito's presence. He then hefted a heavy sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Who else? It's that stupid blanket of dread known as Zeito glooming up everyone's day per usual"

"Haha! Should have guessed!" Akaito laughed before eagerly plopping himself down to sit next to Kikaito. "What did Zeito do this time?" he asked doing nothing to hide his enthusiastic curiosity as to the source of Kikaito's current dismay.  
Kikaito merely just sighed again and shifted disgruntled.

"Nothing. It's stupid"

"No! No! Tell me!" Akaito loved gossip. He was a collector of sorts. It made for wonderful blackmailing material later. Akaito wasn't going to let this one slip up. Luckily for Akaito, he didn't have to push very hard. It seemed Kikaito was looking for an excuse to vent.

"I just can not STAND him! I mean, what's his problem? He absolutely destroyed my date today!"

"Date?" Akaito blinked. "With Lily?"

"Wha-N-NO!" Kikaito barked in a fluster. Akaito loved to tease him about his crush. It was no secret that Kikaito had been trying desperately and failing miserably at trying to acquire a girlfriend.

"It was just a couple of girls I met around town…" Kikaito said trying to calm down. "I didn't even get their names thanks to that jerk"

"Aw, man. This sounds goo-…-I mean that sounds terrible! What happened?" Akaito said trying his hardest to look consoling, though it failed since he didn't even know the definition of the word "Console"  
Another sigh from Kikaito.

"I was having fun showing them around town. Later, I suggested that we go to the local park. I was really enthusiastic about it, and they really wanted to see it. However when we got there, HE was there by the fountain looking as creepy as ever. We tried to ignore him, but the girls kept pointing him out, wondering why he looked so strange. When one of them pointed out he was wearing a coat of a similar style to mine, I had to admit I was RELATED to the freak. Oh my god, it was SO embarrassing! Then all Zeito did was STARE at us the whole time. You know?! With that creepy stare of his! Finally the girls got creeped out and didn't want anything to do with me since they knew he was my BROTHER."

Akaito nodded intently listening to Kikaito's story as he vented, hanging onto every detail that he could for future use.

"So I go up to Zeito and start yelling at him. Demanding to know if that's what he wanted all along. Demanding that he leave. And he just STARES at me. Doesn't say a damn word! I couldn't believe him! He's just a brain dead mutant that creeps people out."

"Aww, come on don't say that Kikaito!" Akaito said reassuringly. "You're just saying that cause you're mad, which is really unbefitting of you I might add"

"Do you think anything I've said so far isn't true?!" Kikaito said rounding his anger slightly on Akaito.

"That's not what I said…" Akaito said hesitantly as a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head. "I just said it's not like you to be this mad. You're usually one for talking it out and bringing the best out of people"  
Kikaito crossed his arms as a large pout appeared across his face.

"I've TRIED talking to Zeito on multiple occasions. The guy is practically mute. His features never change when I speak to him. I don't think he even has the ability to SHOW emotions. I doubt even you could get a reaction out him…"

"Okay whoa whoa whoa!" Akaito jerked, sitting up straight. "That sounded like a challenge to me!"

"What?" Kikaito blinked looking over at Akaito.

"I could so get a reaction out of him if I tried. I am the MASTER of awesome reactions. I'm Akaito! The Shion family trickster!"  
This caused an amused smirk to appear on Kikaito's lips.

"You? Get a reaction out of HIM. In your dreams"

"Don't test me!" Akaito interjected with a similar smirk on his face. "I've poked and prodded Taito before just to see if I could get him angry!"

"What?" Kikaito said genuinely surprised at this new bit of information. "Why?"

"Ha!" Akaito said reminiscing as he leaned back into the couch. "yandere yandere yandere is what you all call him. Going on about he has some sort of _yandere mode_ and goes all psycho killer on you. Truth is I've never seen that guy harm a fly. I bet he uses that ice pick of his to cut himself, hence all the bandages. I took a bet from Kizaito to see if I could catch a glimpse of his so called yandere mode." Akaito turned to Kikaito with one of the biggest grins Kikaito had seen all day.

"Aw man you should have SEEN him!" Akaito laughed. "Man he was SOOOO pissed off after he realized it was me who put the cherry bomb in his cereal. Ooooh, did I get a severe yelling at from him. But look! I'm still alive! And I did everything in the book to push that guy over the edge. And I do mean _everything_! Therefore, that psycho killer mode everyone talks about is just a myth!" Akaito finished looking at his nails attempting to be suave. Kikaito whistled impressed.

"Seriously? You're pretty brave!"

"Nah. That was child's play"

"So you really think you could get Zeito to show an emotion?"

"Easy!"  
Kikaito smiled at this.

"Okay then! I bet you 20 bucks that you can't even get Zeito to show a little tiny emotion"

"HA! PLEASE!" Akaito said jumping up. "Not only will I get him to show a TINY emotion! I will have him dancing in the palm of my hand! I will have his emotions plastered all over his FACE!"

"Haha! You're on Akaito!"


	2. Chapter 2

Akaito nudged the door crudely open with his foot with not as much gusto that evening. He had a tired and disgruntled expression upon his features. First of all, it had been freezing all day today, which didn't help his foul mood, and second of all he had to think of a way to get a REACTION out of ZEITO. Now that he looked back on it, he may have been a bit rash when jumping into that dare. He cursed himself for being so prideful. He was most certainly going to lose this bet.  
As much as he hated to admit it to Kikaito, Akaito had been trying his hardest all day to get ANYTHING out of Zeito.

He had slipped hot chili sauce into Zeito's ramen that early afternoon. Zeito merely brought it to his lips before sensing something was off and brought it back to the kitchen to get another bowl.

He had done the ice water hanging above the door trick. Akaito had been thrilled to hear the shriek of horror, but when he looked around the corner he found that his idiot younger brother Kaito had fallen for the trap instead.

He had even gone out of his way to get the largest tarantula he could find at the pet store and hid it in Zeito's room. Zeito's reaction could have not been the more OPPOSITE of what Akaito wanted. He freaking PICKED the hairy thing up and released it! Now there was an overly large spider on the Shion premises!

At present time, Akaito was fuming. He slammed the front door to the Shion estate closed, which only succeeding in bringing an overly freezing draft from outside to chill Akaito to the bone. Akaito swore up a storm at the cold weather, blaming it for all his current problems.

Sighing, Akaito crossed his arms in cold and headed deeper into the mansion hoping someone had lit the large fireplace. Upon entering the large living room, he was pleasantly surprised by the sight of the crackling fire. What he WASN'T pleasantly surprised by was the one sitting by the fire, warming his hands. Akaito narrowed his eyes at the sight of Zeito. This guy was starting to anger him as much as he was angering Kikaito. There had to be a way for Akaito to win this stupid bet.

"Yo! Raccoon freak!" Akaito said waltzing the rest of the way into the room with confidence in his stride. Zeito merely looked up at the intrusion of silence, before acknowledging it's presence and looking back to the fire.

"Man! It's cold out there today, am I right?" Akaito laughed crouching to take a place next to Zeito. Akaito just barely caught the halfhearted nod that Zeito gave him, it was so tiny.

"Makes you wonder why master gave us the ability to feel cold, huh? We're not human so I don't get why we need to be held back by human limitations." To this comment Zeito made no inclination that he had even heard Akaito. He just stared at the fire as if he was upholding a fixated conversation with it.  
Akaito ground his teeth together and glared at Zeito resisting the urge to hit him.

"So…." Akaito said thinking of anything he could pull out of the air.

"Zatsune and I are dating again!" he said with a smirk, having heard the rumors that the two were something of an item. "You should have heard her on the phone. She was fawning all over me, begging me to forgive her for breaking up with me last year"  
Zeito's eyes lazily came to rest on Akaito. They stared at him. Read him. Bore into him. Suddenly Akaito felt uncomfortable. Zeito just blinked before looking to the fire again, as if determining that Akaito was lying to him.  
How DARE he. Akaito had felt as if his personal space had just been violated with how Zeito had just seen through him like that! It was infuriating! He could not stand this guy anymore. Kikaito had a right to hate this jerk the way he did.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Akaito said standing up violently. Zeito looked up at him, but not at all with any shock, or surprise. He merely just….looked at Akaito as his brother stood up.

"ALL YOU DO IS JUST STARE AT PEOPLE WITH YOUR CREEPY PALE FACE AND STUPID PANDA EYESHADOW! YOU STARE! THAT'S ALL YOU DO! KIKIATO'S RIGHT! YOU'RE JUST A BRAIN DEAD FREAK!"  
Zeito only blinked slowly before standing up to reach eye level with Akaito. Akaito would have lied if he said he was surprised at what Zeito did next. He STARED at him!

"STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME!" Akaito screamed! Zeito disobeyed and continued to do exactly that.

"I SAID STOP!" Akaito shoved Zeito back violently. Zeito stepped back to catch himself, but made no noise of pain or showed any signs of fear as Akaito had been hoping. Now Akaito was at his limit. This ass had been doing nothing but ruining Akaito's once great day. Akaito had never been so mad. He grabbed Zeito by his stupid ripped and filthy scarf and lifted Zeito slightly off the ground to bring him close to his face.

"Do you know what you are, you circus freak?!" His voice dripping with venom. "I'll tell you what you are. You're a mistake. You were never supposed to happen. You were a glitch in the system that Master never counted on. You're just a subdivision of Kaito's depressive conscious right along side with your little shadow freak you hang out with. How does that make you feel? Knowing you were an accident?! Knowing you were never supposed to exist!"

Akaito scanned Zeito's face, searching for anything. ANY sign of hurt, or anger. Zeito's eyes were unreadable. Akaito couldn't find a single thing in them. In a fit of fury, Akaito screamed at the top of his lungs before shoving Zeito as far away from him as he could.  
Zeito toppled over and crashed to the floor beside the fireplace. There was no sound, no yell, just the dull thud of Zeito hitting the ground.  
Akaito couldn't believe he was going to lose his first bet. Kikaito wasn't going to let him live this down. Akaito wasn't going to let HIMSELF live this down. But at this point in time, he seriously did NOT care. Zeito was causing him more stress than he thought was worth any bet. If Akaito didn't know better, he'd swear he would have had a heart attack due to stress if he had a human heart that could have a heart attack.  
Zeito picked himself off the ground and stood up slowly. Akaito just glared at him expecting that same dead stare Zeito always returned.

...

Akaito was wrong.

Zeito was staring at him, it was true. It seemed like every other stare Zeito gave him, however, Akaito saw something different in Zeito's eyes. Akaito blinked at the new look in Zeito. What was that he was seeing?

...

Disapproval?

Zeito extended his arm and held out his hand motioning to Akaito to return something. Akaito blinked confused, before he looked down at his hands. He was still holding Zeito's scarf from when he had grabbed him.  
Akaito snapped his head back up to look at Zeito connecting two and two together. Zeito made the motion again silently asking….no… demanding that Akaito return his scarf. Suddenly, an evil smirk materialized onto Akaito's features. This scarf was precious to Zeito. It was a wonder why Akaito hadn't thought of this earlier.  
Another jerk of Zeito's hand wanting the scarf back.

"Oh…..sorry Zeito. Did I accidentally take this from you?" Akaito said chuckling under his breath. "Here. You can have it back.".

He said tossing the scarf into the burning fireplace…

...

...

-_HORROR_-

Akaito blinked in disbelief. The sudden expression on Zeito's face was atone to that of pure terror. It suddenly struck Akaito that he didn't have a camera to PROVE to Kikaito that Zeito was displaying emotion! Right here! Right now! There was horror and fear pasted all over Zeito's face.

IT. WAS. PRICELESS.

Akaito was just about to point at Zeito and double over in laughter. In fact, he would have done exactly that if Zeito's next move hadn't put all the horror from Zeito's expression onto Akaito's face.

Zeito jumped for the fire…

"Zeito! What are you doi-?!"

Zeito made a horrific noise. It was not a scream, it was not a yell, it was just….a horrific sound of pain as he threw his hands right into the fire. The sound, whatever ungodly sound it was, made Akaito sick to his stomach. He stood rooted to the spot in horror and disbelief as Zeito rolled out of the fire with his burning piece of stupid fabric. The horrific looking piece of fabric was so ripped and tattered already. Why did it mean that much to him? He might as well have gotten a new one! All of the Shion brothers regularly replaced their clothes. Zeito's were filthy and disgusting. There were holes and rips from years of wear. Akaito wouldn't be surprised if someone told him Zeito didn't wash them either, even though he speculated he did. How the broken things survived washes he did not know. So he threw his filthy neck cloth in the fire. So what? What could have possibly possessed Zeito to-

-_RAGE_-

His hands burnt and shaking in pain, his scarf put out, Zeito faced rounded on Akaito. Tears threatening to tear from his eyes, his teeth clenched into a hard line. It was terrifying. Zeito was MAD. No….ENRAGED. Suddenly Akaito wanted to go back in time and make it so he never took this bet. This was not worth it. This was definitely not worth it. This was terrifying . Akaito felt terrible. He just wanted to die right there.

"Ze-…Zeito…I didn't mea-…Zeito I'm sorr-"

A pain greater than Akaito had ever experienced ripped through his body as a fist collided with the side of his face and he slammed, face first, into a wall. Akaito blinked in confusion and fear. He had not been expecting this. This is not what he had wanted.  
Akaito whirled around, his back to the wall, only to see that Zeito had not moved from his spot.  
Instead, the cause of his current throbbing head was the purple Shion Taito standing over him. When had Taito come in? Had he been in the room the entire time? When Akaito had seen Zeito sitting by the fireplace, he had not taken in the rest of the room. Taito could have very well just witnessed all of that. Every horrible thing Akaito has said and done to Zeito. Judging by Taito's features, he had. The rage on Taito's face was putting the rage Akaito had seen on Zeito's face moments before, to shame. Taito was seething, nearly snarling at Akaito.

"You…hurt…Zeito" Taito could only pant out between his enraged hyperventilating.

"_YOU! HURT! ZEITO!_"

Taito screamed loud enough for the whole estate to hear. The ice-cold chill of fear was clutching at Akaito's heart as he watched Taito close his eyes in rage only for him to reopen them to reveal vibrant glowing red eyes, as opposed to his usual purple.  
So this was his yandere mode….  
A small smile ghosted Taito's lips.

"I'm going to _kill_ you"

The ice pick that Akaito had not taken notice of, came down to strike it's target.  
Akaito screamed…

The cold wind howled outside chilling everything it touched. Akaito didn't know why he could hear it so loudly even though he was inside. He didn't how long he screamed for. After the 5th time the ice pick came in contact with his body, and splattered blood everywhere, it stopped hurting despite the fact that the ice pick continued to strike him, and blood continued to spill.  
Master had once told him that there was a reason she had given him human limitations.

"It reminds you that you are alive"  
she had explained.  
"You may not be human, but you are all alive to me"  
"You should know that you are alive"  
"You feel, cold, pain, heat, because it reminds you that you are alive. "  
"that you are as human as I am…"  
"Remember that"

Tears fell free from Akaito's eyes as he laid in the pool of his own blood, only now remembering his master's words. The dull thud of the ice pick coming down again and again. The pain draining from his body. His life slowly fading. The gift of life that his master had given him wasted. And over what? A stupid 20 dollars. He hated himself. He only hoped master would forgive him, even though he was only now learning his lesson.

-_ANGUISH_-

"TAITO STOP!"

Zeito's squeak of a voice rang out and snapped Akaito back to his senses. Zeito's voice had always been so high. Akaito speculated if this was the reason he never spoke. He nearly sounded like a girl. But as of right now, it was that high-pitched girly voice that was clinging Akaito to life.  
Akaito forced his eyes open trying to stay awake.  
Zeito was on Taito's back trying to wrestle the ice pick out of Taito's hand as Taito tried to continually stab Akaito. Taito was howling in rage trying to throw Zeito off of him. Zeito clung to Taito's scarf for dear life. Akaito noted the tears that were now streaming down Zeito's face as he fought with his bloodthirsty brother. Taito back handed Zeito off of him and rounded his fury on Zeito. Despite the fact that he had attacked Akaito for Zeito's sake, Taito was caught up in the blood lust. He wanted someone in that room dead tonight. He lunged at Zeito.

" _You won't stop me from killing again tonight!_"  
Taito bellowed.  
It was hard to focus, the two kept blurring in and out of focus. Akaito noted all the blood on Taito's scarf and clothes. It wasn't an unusual sight. Most of the brothers were used to it. Don't ask ,don't tell sort of thing. However, tonight the blood on his clothes were fresh. Akaito wondered vaguely if it was his own blood. He look down at himself. Red was his color, but tonight he thought even he was overdoing it. You could not see the white of his coat anymore. There was nothing but red.  
Red….red…_red_.

Akaito didn't wait to die like this….

A scream.

Akaito snapped back into focus again as he heard Zeito scream for the first time in his life. It was an anguished scream of pain and sorrow as Zeito grabbed Taito by the face and rammed the back of his brother's head into the nearest wall.  
There was a sickening crunch and blood splattered slightly behind Taito as Zeito slammed it with such force. Taito's limp form slumped to the ground as Zeito let him go.  
No…this is not what Akaito wanted. Akaito would never want this. Akaito opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but blood came forth at first.  
"I-is he dead?"  
Zeito look over to Akaito

-_RELIEF_-

Zeito touched Taito's head as he stood up.  
"No"  
Zeito's still smoking scarf that had been left forgotten on the ground was picked up as Zeito made his way to Akaito. Akaito watched in disbelief as Zeito used his precious scarf, the scarf he had dived into a _fire_ for, as a tourniquet to stop Akaito's bleeding. Akaito couldn't believe anything anymore. This night had been too much for him. He began to cry uncontrollably.  
"Zeito…Zeito, I'm sorry"  
he sobbed. Zeito checked his handiwork with his scarf.

He smiled.

"I know"

He picked Akaito up. Akaito wasn't sure what happened next. Maybe the motion of being picked up? The shock of everything that happened? The blood loss? All he knew was things went black from there as he fainted in Zeito's arms.

00000000000000000000000

Akaito looked down at his hands the next day. There wasn't a scratch on him. Zeito had taken Akaito to their master who had patched him up flawlessly. He would need to receive another white coat though since it was ripped and covered in blood. He was wearing his black and red coat instead.

Akaito owed Zeito his life, and Akaito wasn't sure what feeling this brought on inside himself. All he knew is that he had been an inch from dying that night. And here he was, the very next day, as if nothing had happened. Despite this fact, Akaito felt more human than he had ever before. All his life he had been complaining about these "Human parameters" saying stuff like the held him back. But now in this new light Akaito suddenly realized what it truly meant to be alive. To be human, even if he wasn't.  
And he owed this all to Zeito…

"Hey! Akaito!"  
The red Shion looked up to see Kikaito enter the room.

"Oh….hey" Akaito said mellower than usual. Kikaito did not take notice as he came to stand beside Akaito with something of a smirk on his face.

"How's trying to get a reaction out of Zeito coming along?" He asked with a challenging smile "You given up yet?"

Images flashed in Akaito mind as Kikaito said this. Kikaito was the one who started all of this. All of this over a stupid bet. All of this over Akaito's pride. Akaito began to laugh much to Kikaito's surprise. Akaito laughed and laughed and laughed making Kikaito wonder what exactly was so funny.

Akaito reached into his pocked and shoved a 20-dollar bill into Kikaito's chest.

"Nah man. You were right. Zeito's not worth it. That emotionless twerp is always going to be the same"

"HA! TOLD YOU!" Kikaito said with glee making sure Akaito's $20 was genuine. Akaito didn't wait to hear it. He headed out of the room laughing under his breath.

If only Kikaito knew that Zeito had taught Akaito how to be human.  
It was Zeito who taught Akaito emotion.  
Not the other way around.  
Akaito just laughed and left a confused Kikaito with his 20 bucks.


End file.
